Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 13
Raphoon Razeun) *In ball form* Attention strangers, I am Mr. Gentlecoons and I’d love your attention. Aaron) Who are you? Zack) I was about to ask you the same question. Aaron) My name is Aaron Winds and this girl next to me is, Jean, my fiancé. We were suppose to ge- Raphoon Razeun) *Looking straight at Rayzor* Excuse me, but may I have your attention? Aaron) ...Very un-gentle-Bakugan like of you. (Razeun stares Rayzor down.) Rayzor) Can I help you with something, kid? Razeun) Pardon my jerkiness, but what kid? Rayzor) You, Ventus Bakugan. I know much about my own attribute, and I can tell whether or not a Bakugan is young or not. You look like you’re a newborn, though I doubt that. Razeun) Yeah, doubt that, miss...Just so you know, Aaron...How long have I been with you? Aaron) Well, I’ve known you for fifteen years, but you have been missing for sometime. Razeun) Yeah, I’m a fifteen-year-old Bakugan that’s evolved once, while...My senses say you haven’t evolved at all. Have some respect for your elders, I may say. Rayzor) Silly child, evolution does not determine a Bakugan’s age. Take Nobilion- Razeun) I never said evolution determined age, I was counting my non-evolution state too...Silly youngling... Rayzor) I am not young. Before I was partnered with my current Master, I belonged to his former master, years ago. Razeun) Sorry if I may offend or hurt you, but how many years were you with that kid’s former master? Rayzor) Hmm...by a rough estimate, I’d say twenty years. Razeun) Twenty years, eh...Aaron, this’ll be a little un-gentle-Bakugan like of me, so I’m sorry...And my fellow elder, I’m sorry if I offend you in anyway, but are you 35, ma’am? Rayzor) Erm...I’m a male Bakugan... Razeun) Really? Rayzor) Yes, really. You’re more feminine than I am, kid. Razeun) *Comes out of ball form* Really? *Dancing around, pulling his tail like a skirt* I’m a pretty-pretty lady...*Serious, staring at the small Rayzor now* You have no respect, dude. Rayzor) You’re one to talk, outwardly calling someone a certain gender without getting to know them first. Razeun) You were acting like a lady...I’m sorry if I offended you, but a male would fight...You don’t like to fight, as I can tell, but I offended you and I’m sorry. Rayzor) I prefer not to get involved in fights solely because I am lazy, and more of a pacifist, in words. To me, you are the one who’s looking for a battle right now. Razeun) Yeah, I actually like you-inthatfriendshipway, you are a pretty good challenge and I can already tell that this word battle is boring because I won...Just, I have one more question. Rayzor) I’ll let you believe that you won, but what is your question? Razeun) Obviously not a question to you, but I’m sorry...It’s to your partner...*Looks at Zack* Hi, I’m Raphoon Razeun, what’s your name and who exactly are you to own a mannerless Bakugan like this? Zack) *Keeps his eyes closed, and turns away from Raphoon* My name is Zack Schneider, and I am the current brawling champion of the world. My Bakugan, Ventus Rayzor, has done nothing wrong. We just enjoy making fools out of show-offs like you. Razeun) Show-off? I...am...a...gentle...Bakugan...and...I...like...attention. And how come you have to tu- No, you can turn around and pay zero attention to me, respectless moron with a polite manner, but I say we brawl our hearts out right NOW! Rayzor) Ha, I think we just broke this little Bakugan’s psyche. Nice going, Zack. Aaron) No joke, there’s obvious disrespect here. Zack, you look my age, now show some manners and grow a set to look at us when we talk. Zack) *Keeps his eyes closed, and turns away from Aaron* Well, for starters, I’m only 16, and the language you just used could mentally scar me. Secondly, I was taught in the ways of the Wind Dojo, and I only speak directly to those who I deem worthy of speaking to. I am superior to everyone here. W) Deeming yourself worthy? There are a million people who are worthy...And you know what, you gotta learn to keep things to yourself. Aaron) My D- Razeun) His dad was killed right in-front of him...His dad could clean the floor with you...His dad was a legend of the legends...Never say you’re superior...NOT...EVEN...TO...US... W) …*Tears fall again* Jessica) *Holds W’s and Dan’s hand* Guys, maybe we should go...Maybe check the only building that’s standing, there must be other people here... W) No...I must fight with him...Aaron, can I help you? Aaron) Nah, I’ll see you again, you just need a break, as it seems... W) I can help.. Aaron) Nah, I can take care of him...*Looks at Jean* Go with them, we may cause some destruction here... Zack) Unlike any of you strange people, I actually play an important role in the sake of this entire planet’s existence. Razeun) Important role, every living being plays an important role in life...My partner, Aaron, is a lover...Don’t you agree, Jean? Jean) *Looks at Aaron* A lot. Razeun) I’m the attention hog, that wants to be more polite. We all have an importance other than *Speaking fast* I named random things that make no sense, because I’m losing my mind, because you’re the group who cannot brawl because you’re scared...RAMBLE, RAMBLE, RAMBLE...AHHHHH! Zack) Why battle a lunatic when we have the powers of gods? This would just be a complete waste of our valuable time. Razeun) LUNATIC! I...am...a...hero...and...I...want...to...BATTLE! Aaron) Just brawl us already...First, because you’re boring all the readers right about now... (You are yawning because you’re bored.) Aaron) Secondly, you’re weak... Zack) How would you know whether or not if I’m weak? Fine, if you really crave a battle from me so much, I will grant your wish. *Grabs Rayzor* Rayzor) Woah woah hey, what are you doing, Zack?! I wanted to go flying! Zack) Too bad, you can fly later! *Throws Rayzor* BAKUGAN BRAWL! (Rayzor comes out of his ball form.) Razeun) Good... W) Aaron, can I help? Aaron) Nah, I’ll see you again, this is my fight in all kindness. W) I can help... Aaron) Nah, I can take care of him...*Looks at Jean* Go with them, we may cause some destruction here... Jean) Sure, but you will be back, right? Aaron) Yes. *Kisses Jean quickly* Jean) …By that tower over there, right? Aaron) Yes, just go. Jean) I am... ---- W, Jessica, Dan, Jayden, and Jean have left for the tower and the brawl is starting... Zack) All right, let’s make this quick so that we can ditch these chumps! Ability Activate! Fowl Calling! *Rayzor fires tiny green bullets from his beak at Razeun* Aaron) Ability Activate! Windstorm Knockdown! *Razeun charges with tornado force winds around him* (Razeun flies past the tiny green bullets, taking little to no damage.) Rayzor) Hmph, that’s only the beginning of our onslaught! Razor Winds! *Flaps his wings, creating violent winds that rush towards Razeun* (As Razeun continues moving, he slows down, until violent winds push Razeun backwards.) (Rausen follows the wind’s path, unable to move himself.) Aaron) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! *Razeun drills towards the opponent with a green aura* Razeun) THIS’LL WORK! *Gains a green aura and drills through the winds* (Razeun cuts through the winds getting closer and closer to Rayzor.) Zack) So you’re trying to copy one of my Rayzor’s abilities, eh? I’ll show you how powerful the true ability is! Ability Activate! Tornado Buster! *Rayzor spins towards Razeun in the form of a sideways tornado* (Razeun and Rayzor collide head on with their similar abilities.) (Razeun pushes Rayzor back, Rayzor pushes Razeun back, an even match is put between Bakugan.) Zack) How about we add some fire to this equation? Ability Activate! Green Comet! *Rayzor becomes encased in green flames while still spinning, becoming a fire tornado* (Razeun becomes overwhelmed and is smashed into the ground by Rayzor as a result.) Aaron) Raphoon, up! Ability Activate! Sideswipe! *Razeun slashes the opponent's side* (Razeun slashes Rayzor’s sides multiple times, until Rayzor gets off him.) Rayzor) *In pain* Wow, you’ve got some sharp claws there. However, my blades are sharper! Bladerang! *Fires blades from his wings at Razeun* (The blades slash through Razeun’s armor, getting stuck in the ground.) (Razeun rolls and crawls out of the dent, bleeding from his one shoulder and right side of his body.) Aaron) Razeun, you okay? Razeun) Been better...*Looks at Rayzor and waves him to bring more* Zack) You won’t be well for long! Ability Activate! Twister Turbulence! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating massive gales that soon form into tornadoes that move towards Razeun* Razeun) *Breathing hard* Aaron... Aaron) Ability Activate! Tornadic Swirl-blade! *The blades on Raphoon Razeun's turbine spike out, Razeun gets on his turbine with his two large underarm blades, and swirls around for an attack* (Razeun takes the turbine off his back and places it onto the ground.) (Razeun gets on the turbine, causing the blades on it to pop out, and then allows his blades to freely move.) (Razeun takes off into the tornadoes.) Aaron) … Razeun) *Between two tornadoes* I can do this...This isn’t beating me...*Slashes his way through two tornadoes after a few minutes of struggling* (Razeun swirls towards Rayzor.) Zack) You believe that you can win this battle, but in actuality, it’s the contrary. Double Ability Activate! Wing Blades + Razor Blades! *Rayzor’s wings become sharper and glow green* (All of Rayzor’s blades open up and Rayzor shoots at Razeun with a green aura covering him because of his wings.) Razeun) ...Now or never... Aaron) Linked Ultimate Abilities Activate! Growth A! *Raphoon Razeun and the turbine's razorblades enlarge* + Drillextion! *Razeun drills into the opponent's lower midsection with both his razor-bladed arms* (Razeun’s blades and the turbine’s blades grow.) (Razeun jumps off the turbine with his bladed arms in-front, spinning in a drill like motion.) (Razeun and Rayzor both collide and do tremendous amounts of damage to each other.) (Razeun, however, falls to the ground from being cut at least fifty times.) (Rayzor was also pretty banged up being cut at least seventy-five times.) (Razeun tries to get back up, but returns to his ball form as does the turbine.) Rayzor) *In pain* Ugh...I need a nap... *Returns to his ball form* Zack) *Catches Rayzor* And that’s how you lose to a Prodigal Brawler! Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 14 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 13 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Who won the fight of words? Zack and Rayzor Aaron and Razeun '' Thoughts on what happened? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:R-Evolutions Category:Humagons 1 Category:Gane Over Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:W Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Dan Dacne Category:Jayden Shobult